the protector
by warriordeyjean
Summary: simply the life story of how a human and his mienfoo got such a close bond over a deadly experience, where the Pokemon could not fight, but the human did, and gave it everything he had, to say goodbye to his and Pokemon life, or fight against disparity. (blood, fighting, violence)


authors note: Pokemon does not belong to me, all rights to Nintendo

I wake up in bed staring at the ceiling of my apartment. I feel something warm and furry on my chest, I look down and see a mienfoo snuggled up on me sleeping peacefully on my chest. Her name was octavia, and she was my Pokemon and my only. I loved her to the deepest part of my heart. I would even die for her… and i think i have proven that a few times.

I smile and pet her head a few times. I knew I would have to get out of bed but I didn't want to disturb her. I slowly scoot from under her while holding her body at the exact height my chest was so she wouldn't just drop on the bed. I then gently put her down and let her continue her rest. I slept shirt less so my slightly lean body was visible. You can see scars, burns, and bruises on my torso and my arms. They are faded and not alot but a noticeable detail.

I go to the bathroom and take care of my normal hygiene routine. I walk out of the bathroom and put on a t-shirt then walk out the door into the long red carpet hallway with dull blue walls. As I look down the hall, I see a line of red slightly withered doors on both walls all the way down, it looked like some weird illusion. I close the door behind me and begin to walk down the hall. I pass by some Pokemon and say hi or good morning. I also met up with one of my human friend auro, I ask about his sleep and other small things, just a quick check up and I head to the door outside.

The moment i open the door, I squint eyes as they adjust to the morning bright light of the sun. when they do, i see the green landscape of the jungle, i had a great view for kilometers cause i was on the second floor. I lean on the rails, and take a deep breath of the humid air and enjoy another day alive. I look down and see another one of my human friends, brashin, and his 3 pokemon, a mightyena, a minccino, and a snivy. I smile as i watch them play with each other and they all laugh in enjoyment. I enjoyed watching this because a few days ago some he had some emotional problems with his pokemon, they really did not like him. he didn't know what to do. I eventually talked with him about it and the next day he was hugging all of them at the same time, And it was because i helped him. I always help people, especially my friends. Even if it meant every last bit of my effort or my death...And octavia was on the top of my list with that. I don't care who or what the threat is, i will stand up and fight against it, even pokemon.

Now I already know that you have a lot of questions and comments on this, but let me explain. I have a reason why i fight pokemon myself. Pokemon attacks really aren't that devastating as you think, i've been hit by them a few times and it doesn't hit as much as it throws you. So pokemon attacks really just throw you, but of course it still hurts you, and it's a very possible chance of internal or bone damage but that's only for strong Pokemon, but i haven't ran into any like that really, only a few times.

I was kinda fighting pokemon before i met octavia. I think 4 or 6 times i fought them but i have bad memory. Any way i grew up in the kalos region. On small farm, most things we did ourselves but we had many relations with the nearby city, which was not big either and only 2 kilometers away. One thing i heard a lot growing up is "everything will be okay as long as we have pokemon on our side" but what if you didn't. I'm always a guy who would question something or look at the or look at the bad side of things, not that i was depressed but people always say i do cause i'm mostly silent. I thought this because what would happen if you didn't have a pokemon with you. Well your dead, is how i would see it. I don't sugar coat things. Well after that thought that basically became my philosophy opon humans and pokemons. i then started to train with fighting, but only with humans at the start, and i soon got brave enough to fight a pokemon. My first pokemon was a charmeleon at a gym. I kinda got my but whooped but i technally won, but when he fainted i was to hurt and tired to fight so i basically fainted too.

Over time I fought more pokemon out either in defense or practicing in a gym. The other pokemon i fought, i forgot and don't remember if I won more or lost, i think my winning score is one point above my losing, but this doesn't make me stronger than nearly all but im stronger than most average pokemon, but by strength i mean, strength and skill combined, but this does majorly matter what kind of Pokemon, and what trainer, and a lot of other things, but I can hold my own. After some time, people around town started to know, but I didn't like having attention, I'm not some one to boast about themselves. Luckily I didn't get too much attention, but people kinda knew my name. When I was in my late 20s, at night time, 4 zangooses attack our miltanks. I was about to go to sleep when this happened.

I walked into my small room, took off my shoes and socks, and shirt and threw them on the chair. I was much too tired to actually put them up properly. I then walked to my bed and just fell on it with my face in the pillow. I bounced up and down for a while until I stopped moving and turned my head to the side for a breathe. I laid there for a while, yawned and started to close my eyes finally going to sleep. I was suddenly pulled away from this pleasure when my father jolteon started to bark in its electric voice, but very aggressively. My eyes shot open and I quickly stood up and looked out my window to see the problem. It was hard to see but i saw 4 small figure, either crawling and walking. Of course I knew that they were Pokemon but it looked very creepy.

I walked outside to my front porch. I look down at my fathers jolteon "Hey jolt… you ready?" he nodded and kept growling in the direction of where the figures where coming from. I look at the direction again, and see only 3 figures coming towards us now. I questioned this until i heard a bucket get knocked over near the tool shed. I quickly looked over and saw a zangoose, trying to get up. When it saw us, it quickly got up and started to run for the miltanks. I knew i couldn't reach him in time but i knew who could. "Jolt get after him!" i yelled the command, he quickly jump off the porch and charged at him, while i ran behind him. "Jolt use thunderbolt!" i yelled at him. He came to a sliding stop and quickly charged up. I ran past him to start my part of the fight. While i ran, a bright yellow bolt of electricity flew past me to the zangoose. He was struck and thrown back abit. When he got back up i was close enough for the attack, and i threw a straight arm punch down at him which made him hit the ground again. I grabbed both his legs, picked him up and swung him over me and slammed his body to the ground. He tried to get up again, but kicked him in the chest with my shin to ensure he was down. When it struck him, it put him in the air for a bit and hit the ground fainted. "One down" i said and looked behind me and saw 3 others zangeese, now close enough to see detail. They knew we were a threat to them because they had their claws extended. Jolt ran up next to me and faced towards the the 3 enemies, waiting my command. We were standing, one side of the circle fence pin that held the miltanks. I saw 2 on the left, 1 on the right, i got my legs into charging stance "jolt" i said to get his attention and looked at me "hold off the 2 on the left, i'll take the one on the right got it"

"Jol" he said which i was sure was a yes "good… ATTACK" i yelled the command and jolt and me quickly charged at them and we separated when we were at the fence. I looked at jolt and saw he reached his targets faster, both zangoose jumped in the air and try to attack on there way down, jolt jumped and met them in mid air and used thunder wave, sending flying back. I didn't know what happen after that cause now i had to focus on my fight. When i looked back at my zangoose target, all i saw was a red and white blur, as he dashed towards me and used tackle and hit my stomach. I flew back and hit the ground sliding, i grunted as i tried to get back up. As i looked up i saw the zangoose walking towards me but then retract his right claws, balled a fist and hit in the face. My head was slammed to the ground, and i almost lost all of my senses, i knew he was gonna maybe kill me or knock me out, either i way gonna lose if i didn't do something. All i saw in the corner of my eyes was him extending his claws and raising it in the air, this blow would have finished me off, but i wasn't gonna let it. I quickly reach out and grabbed his ankle and pulled, he was taken by surprise and fell backwards, and landed on his back. I gritted my teeth as I tried to get back as quick as i could, grunting and struggling. The zangoose got up quicker and tried to attack me again, i was halfway off the ground and my hands were helping me get up so i did a powerful yet simple move. I brought my knee up to my stomach and horse kicked him square in the face. This majorly disoriented him and threw him back about 1 yard away from me. This gave me more time to get back to my feet, and suddenly a surge of strength ran through me, all of my pain has disappeared in a sudden, all of my senses feel stronger, espacial my sight and strength. This nothing new or special, not any kind of secret powers i have… it was adrenaline.

Now this changes the whole fight, i gave serious determined face, raised my fists aligned with face, and place one leg behind the other and got into my fight stance. scrapes are seen on my torso, and blood leaked from my mouth. When the zangoose got back up, i charged at him and swung a left hook at him. He caught my fist right before it hit his face. With his other arm i saw his claws light up, he was gonna use facade on me. He then swung his claw towards my face. I dodged his attack by ducking down and it swung right over my head, he was now mine. With my free arm i swung an uppercut to his chin and it hit him perfectly. He let go of fist when i hit him, then i swung a left hook at his face, he was stunned by the last hit so i hit him perfectly on the side and blood spilled out his mouth. He walked walked back abit and losing his balance. Now i could finish him off. I bawled my right fist and yelled as i threw a powerful haymaker "RRRRRAAAAHHHH" i hit him straight into his face and knocked him out before he hit the ground. He was now out of the fight.

After he was knocked out, I stared at his unconscious body breathing heavily have making sure he was down for good. I then remembered that jolt was holding off the other 2, I looked over to my left and saw jolt bleeding and growling at them while limping backwards. He was an old Pokemon, and he hasn't fought very much in his life. I had to help him, i noticed the zangoose on the left was hurt badly and i could use that to my advantage. i ran over to him and yelled " jolt use flash and iron tail on the right pokemon" he nodded and his body started to brighten. I covered my eyes with arms and waited 2 seconds until i uncovered my eyes and saw the 2 zangoose blinded and disoriented. I ran towards the weakened one and punched it in the stomach. Jolt ran towards the other zangoose, did a front flip and hit an iron tail on top of his head and he fainted. This all happened as my fist came in contact with the zangoose stomach. As I ran past the zangoose, I turned around and kicked him in the back of his head. With the help of gravity his body slammed to the ground and he fainted.

I was breathing heavy with fist balled and said "we won… 2v4 hehehe, eh jolt we won" he looked at me and gave a happy bark. I heard my front door open and saw my parents coming around the corner with a concerned look on there faces. My mother looked at me and saw my wounds and almost burst into tears. She shakily walked towards me and said "ooohh- ooohh goodness deyjean, why are you so reckless!?"

"Mom im fine, we won" I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh shush you… not another word" she said as she looked at my wounds. "What happened here?" my father said. "4 zangooses came and tried to get our miltanks, me and jolt stopped them"

My mother started to push me to go inside the house "but wait, someone has to stay out here when they wake up!"

"Don't worry" my father said.

Knowing that job was gonna be taken care of, I walked to my house by my own will. I opened the door and turned on the living room light. My mother bumped me as she sped walked past me "deyjean get 2 chairs from the dining room table," she told me as she went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit " I obeyed and pulled out 2 chairs form the table into the middle of the floor. She came back with the first aid and told me sit down. I sat down and she sat next to me and started to treat my wounds.

I sat there in silence but sometimes grunting when she was a bit rough with some of the wounds. "You see, you wouldn't be in so much pain if you just a normal person and used a Pokemon to fight"

"Mom im fine, i don't need a pokemon"

"Yes you do… you can't take over this farm if your dead"

"Mom the whole reason i star-"

"Not another word of this young man" she interrupted me. I wanted to speak again but I would risk getting the sense smacked out of me, so stayed quiet. "Starting this week, I want you to get a Pokemon license, do some research and by the end of this week , I want you to come home with your own Pokemon, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" I responded

She finished with my wounds, sent me off to bed. As I laid in my bed I was thinking what it was gonna be like to have a pokemon. I never actually thought of it. Until now. I feel asleep, thinking about this and woke up the next morning, in pain. My body was now sore cause of the fight. I sat up grunting and trying to wake up. Today was the start of the week that would get a pokemon. I finally actually woke up and did my normal routine, brush my teeth, take a shower, which was difficult because of my bandages and wounds, eat breakfast, and head outside for some fresh air. I had a whole week off from work so i had no excuses to not get a pokemon.

As I stood outside I noticed jolt was laying next to me, but he looked much cleaner. "I'm guessing my father took you to the Pokemon center last night?" he nodded "lucky… cause i got yelled at and went to bed last night" we both made a small laugh before I sat down on edge of the porch staring into the view. There was a moment of silence until I broke it by saying "mother wants me to get a pokemon." jolt looked at me in confusion "yeah i know, but she insisted… so be expecting a new Pokemon to the family. He made "hmf" sound and laid his head back down. I sat there for about 10 minutes before i finally got, and to start the day.

For the rest of the week, i got my pokemon license, my wounds were healing, and i started to do research on what pokemon would be best for me. What i found was a fighting type was the best. To be in sync with your pokemon, feel every step it takes, every thought. That's how i feel with myself whenever i fight, and i would like to feel that with a pokemon too. By thursday, i drove to the downtown, to the pokemon center, and signed up to get a pokemon. I sat in the waiting until they called my name, not sure why i had to wait but i wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it. After 20 minutes. They called my named to the desk. I walked up to the desk and they asked what kind of pokemon am i looking for. I told them fighting type, they also asked what evolution or basically the age. The youngest would have been the cheapest, i wanted to get to know my pokemon, and also spend little money.

Some guy who looked like a doctor came through a door behind the desk and called for me. Me and him walked into the back room that had shelves of pokeballs and cages built into the wall. I only saw a few pokemon in cages and i asked why were they in cages in the first place. He said they were new or didn't have any pokeball available for them. The cages were pretty big and clean so it didn't look sad. "Okay mr... deey-jean-"

"Day-jon" i corrected him on how to pronounce it.

"Oh is that how you say it, hmm… no wonder why half of my Pokemon went missing"

"What!?"

"Nothing… so i heard you're looking for a fighting type correct?"

"Yeah… fighting type" I said ignore the fact of what he said.

"Alright well look for this symbol" pulled out phone and showed a symbol of a fist "this is the symbol of a fighting type, find that under a pokemon and pick the one you like, i'll wait, but take your time this is very important" I nodded and started to walk around looking for that symbol on the cages or near pokeballs. As I looked around, I didn't see many but when i was looking at the cage, i saw the symbol below my eye, on one cage near the ground. I was running out hope for some time because I see less and less of that symbol on things i've looked at. I had hope that this was it. I smiled and squaded down to see the pokemon, and what I saw made me lose my smile immediately.

It was a mienfoo but it was just sitting there staring at the wall with these traumatizing eyes. I was shocked by this cause they were almost life less. It didn't even know I was there. "Hey" I said "you alright there". It looked at me then looked back at the wall. I was highly concerned about the pokemon. "Hey doc… what happen to this pokemon? " I said while still looking at it

"Oh that one… well its mother died a few weeks after it was born, it just came in"

"Oh god" I whispered to myself. This Pokemon was so young it couldn't understand death, and yet it happened to the most important person to it. I knew I could help it, give it a better life. "I'll take it" I said quickly.

"Thats real nice of you but are you sure, this is a very important role?"

"I'm more than sure, he needs a better life… and i can help him"

"Help" the doctor corrected me.

"Oh..." I looked back at her and then to him "well i'm still taking her"

"Okay then, put all of your information here" he pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I signed all of the information, paid for the Pokemon and a pokeball. He unlocked the cage and let out the mienfoo. When she walked out and looked at me with a questioned face. I squatted down and said "Hey girl, your gonna live with me from now on, your safe now" with a smile. Her face wasn't as lifeless as before but a small smile formed on her. I petted her head stood back up "alright let's go" she gave a small nod and started to follow me outside the building. We got in my car, and drove home.

When we made it back, we walked on the porch, and knocked on the door. After a while, my mother answered "oh hello deyjean, did you get a pokemon?" she asked

"Yes, she's right here" i pointed down next to me. My mother looked down and made a aww noise the moment she saw her. "Well come inside and show your father" she said as she opened the door wider to let us in. I walked in and saw my father and jolt staring at the mienfoo. The mienfoo was questioning everyone in the. Jolt eventually walked up to her and sniffed her for a bit. The mienfoo was a bit nervous but soon saw he wasn't a threat. She stuck her arm out and tried to pet jolt. Jolt pushed his head in her hand. She was surprised by this, but started to pet him abit, he gave a smile and walked back to his spot. The mienfoo was still questioning everyone and everything, and then she looked at me hoping for an answer. "This is your home now, your family" she stared at me for awhile with a moment of silence, and then I saw her eyes tear up. In an instant she cried a waterfall and hugged my leg. Everyone awwd at us. I squatted down and gave her an actual hug "you are one of our family " I said.

After that we nearly did everything together and almost stuck to like glue. We helped each other, we talked, in a sort of way, we walked everywhere too. She had pokeball but i didn't necessarily use too much, she was out of the ball more than half of the time. Not long after she met everyone, i gave her the name octavia, she seemed to really like it. She helped around the farm the best she could, her abilities sometimes came in very useful. I also showed her that i could fight pokemon, she was very surprised by this and almost freaked out when i tried to fight a pokemon myself. Since i got her, i slowly stopped fighting pokemon since i saw it wasnt to necessary, i got kinda weak while she was with me and basically lost my skills to fight. It wasn't bad tho, using her to fight, i still had some adrenaline run through me for some reason, and since she was a fighting type, i almost felt i was in the fight too. We became a damn good pair when fighting trainers, we would sometimes go to pokemon gyms, just to beat someone. I'll admit, i got cocky, i almost felt unstoppable, so was octavia.

About 2 years later, I was visiting some family on the other side of the region, and me and octavia decided to take a walk in the forest. We walked pretty far from where my family was, almost one kilometer away. We were just walking and talking, in some sort of way like we do. Until I heard someone shout at us, in a way that they were trying to get our attention.

"HEY YOU OVER THERE!" I looked around for the voice and saw a teenager, who very much looked like a Pokemon trainer. I waved at him and started to walk towards him.

"Hello… you called me over?" I said to him once I reached him. He was 10 years younger than me and was kinda short. He also looked pretty rich because everything he was wearing was high quality and name brand. "Yes I did" he said "im looking for a challenge, would you mind if i could battle you?"

"Uuhh, sure, I guess I could go for one. How about you octavia?" I look down at her and she nods with determination "alright there's your answer" I said to the trainer.

"Okay let's do it… but is that your only Pokemon"

I nod "yes she is, but I'll warn you, we are pretty tough" i said cockyly

"Alright then, mind if I use my throh" he pulled out his pokeball that i'm guessing was his throh.

"Sure, lets see how long he last" i grin

"Yeah… lets see" the trainer gave a creepy grin. I brushed it off, thinking that's just he normally smiles.

We were in a clearing of a forest and I walked to my side, and he walked to his. Our backs were about 8 meters to the trees. Octavia was in front of me and was already in her stance. I smile at her because I know she was quite tough, I knew this would be over in a snap. I looked at the trainer who still had that creepy smile "hey i never ask your name!?" I yelled to him since he was pretty far from me.

"My name is mikey, what's yours?" he yelled back

"Im deyjean" he made a small laugh and threw his pokeball in the air and a beam shot out from it and hit the ground. The beam was fading and then appeared a throh who yelled his name. There was a moment of silence between us until mikey yelled a command to his throh "throh use tackle!" throh charged at octavia and yelled his name.

"Octavia dodge!" I yelled at her. When throh was close enough, she quickly jumped to the right avoiding his attack. "Now use karate chop" she ran and jumped towards throh and raised her arm in the air. Her hand glowed bright as she came down for the attack.

"Throh use grab" throh turned to octavia and grabbed her hand before it struck him. "Now use circle throw" octavia was pretty small compared to him so she was easy to throw. Throh turned around as he was about to throw octavia. He had her above him and threw her forward towards the ground. She violently hit the ground on her back and flipped around to her stomach. I was shocked to see her get hurt like that, she was tough but this was almost too much. Maybe 3 more hits she would be knocked out by this guy. I almost had some doubt for a moment but then i remembered how much we fought, all that we been through. This fight is just another fight like any other, i shouldn't doubt her. I Suddenly got a boost of courage and confidence. I made a determined face and was sure she would win. "Octavia are you okay!?" she got back up with a few scrapes and dirt darkening parts of her fur but she looked at thorh again and nodded, answering my question. She also had a determined look. "Good… now use tackle" she then charged at throh yelling mienfoo.

"Throh use circle throw" mikey said. Throh bended his knees and widen his arms, ready to grab her. Me and octavia have been fighting for long and we were great in sync, so without using kind of keywords. She knew that her attack was not going to be a tackle. The moment she was close enough, I yelled my command "octavia jump and use aura sphere" she suddenly jumped in the air while charging an aura sphere in between her hands. This surprised both throh and mikey. When she was right above him she threw it right on top of his head. A small amount of dust appeared around him. Throh was not stun to much by this but was effected. I'm not surprised he was going to be a hit sponge. Octavia landed behind him swiftly and waiting for the next command "now use jump kick" she than charged at him again and the moment throh turned around he was hit in the face by flying kick from a mienfoo. Again he was stun but only a little. Octavia landed on the other side of him, and made a backwards sliding stop. "Now use pound" she again jump at him at him as her hands lit up. She stuck 3 times at throhs head. Mikey got angry at how a mienfoo was beating his throh and yelled a command "throh use facade!" he said in anger. As throh took the 3 hits, he swung his fist at her. Even without me saying anything, octavia noticed his fist was about to swing at her. She jumped back off him and his facade attack failed as he swung at nothing but the air. She landed again in front of him and made a fighting pose for basically intimidation.

"Use facade again" mikey said and throh ran to octavia and raised his fist in the air.

"Octavia dodge it" she jumped to the side avoiding it and throhs fist slammed into the ground. "Now use force palm" I yelled. She jumped at throhs head and made powerful hit to his face. This one was powerful enough for him to be stunned like a normal opponent and he was disoriented. Octavia jumped off his shoulder and to the other side of him. "Use aura sphere" i said the moment she landed. She charged a ball of light in her hands, and pulled back her arm ready to throw. She then yelled her name loudly, like a battle cry. The moment throh came back to his senses he looked at octavia and saw a sphere of light heading towards him. It was a brutal impact as it almost looked like a deadly explosion.

Throh fell on his back as dust covered the area nearly making him disappear. Don't believe the aura sphere put him down, i think that he was very loose on his balance and when it hit him, made him lose all of it. "HAHA damn good job octavia, damn good!" I compliment her. The fight seemed to be looking up for us. One of the ways to fight something stronger than you is to not get hit at all, use fast tactics and don't make unnecessary risk… that was my mistake.

Mikey the trainer was very angry, because a Pokemon like a mienfoo, shouldnt necessarily be beating a throh. His anger got the best of him and so did my cockyness. "Octavia use karate chop" she ran towards throh and jumped raising her arm above her as her hand lit up.

"THROH USE GRAB" mikey yelled at his pokemon. Before octavia attack could strike him, he grabbed her hand tightly. "USE CIRCLE THROW" throh turned around and slammed octavia into the ground in front of him. This hit her extremely hard and did a lot of damage, blood leaked from her nose from this attack. "NOW USE FACADE" mikey yelled and throh raised his fist in the air. Octavia was still struggling to get back up from the last attack and was on all fours shaking and pushing herself up. "octavia dodge!" i said quickly, hoping she would move out of the way but throhs facade attack hit her face. She slammed against the ground violently again and small amount of dust filled the area. After few seconds, the dust slowly cleared a little and octavia was still trying to get up. She was shaking and grunting and had more blood from her nose and some on her cheek from the facade attack. She was determined to win but she was no condition to fight. I knew that she was gonna seriously injure herself if she kept trying to fight. "Octavia don't fight, your only gonna get hurt more!" i yelled at her. She looked up at me and thought for awhile. She soon gave in and dropped to the ground. I sighed in relief, knowing she wasn't gonna get hurt any worse. I made a face of disappointment but in the way that i knew i was wrong and i had to face it. I looked up to mikey and he still had that creepy smile on his face "alright" i said to him "you win… octavia can't fight anymore"

"Good, now it's time for you to pay" i had to pay up since I lost the battle. In a way i was thankful that octavia was still in stable condition. I pulled out my wallet and was about to reach for a few pokedollars but mikey said something that made my heart drop. "USE FACADE" mikey yelled his throh made another fist and it lit up. I looked over at him and i dropped my wallet out of pure shock. Octavia was still in front of him and would have never been able to dodge this. His fist slammed down violently on octavias back and she bounced a little from the strike. She made a small but loud scream of pain. I looked back at mikey and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I SAID SHE CAN'T FIGHT" he looked at me with that smile again but this time it hit me of what it meant. I now felt an evil presence from him. Not that he was possessed by some entity or anything but… he simply cruel cause he liked it. He was young meaning he was most likely navie. All his new clothing, gear and powerful Pokemon for his young age, this showed he was spoiled by his rich parents, who never took the time to show him some sense. "Use facade again" mikey ordered his pokemon again, and throh did another violent slam down on octavia. She shook rapidly and blood spitted from her mouth. More dust filled the area making them slightly faded.

"Again" mikey ordered and throh slammed down his fist again. I couldn't see them to well after this attack caused more dust got kicked up and blocked them from my view. Nothing but stunning fear took my over me. It felt like all I could do was watch. My eyes locked onto them and i felt such a deep pain. Octavia was going through another terrible moment in her life and all cause of me… cause i was too cocky… naive… and foolish… and she was gonna pay the ultimate price because of it… cause of me.

After what seemed like a entrinity, the dust cleared and I could now see octavia, blood dripping from her mouth, her fur disorganized but there was one thing that i saw about her that still haunts me to this day… her eyes, they were filled with so much pain, terror, and fear, because she knew that she was gonna descend into the abyss of death. Never to be seen or heard from again. Her eyes were the same as when I first saw her. When she just witnessed her mother's death and she sat in her cage feeling as she was less than nothing. Her eyes stared right at me and my mind knew that this was it, this was the death of my closest friend, and i was gonna watch it… but my heart thought differently.

"Throh" mikey said "use facade" i closed my eyes as i couldn't even think of octavia's death. Throh balled his fist and raised his arm in the air. While my eyes were closed. I saw all the memories me and her had together. All the times we laughed, the times we cried and the times we were thankful for each other, just because we both existed. All these memories played backwards until it stopped at the moment we first met. I took her in and helped her cause i had the power and couldn't stand the look on her face. Esaically her eyes… her eyes… i had the ability to help her… and i still did. Octavia was family to me and i loved her… and i would do anything for family. Not just family but all who are innocent and don't deserve such pain. Than suddenly one word went through my mind… protect, knowing that people like mikey exist enraged me. Knowing that this was my fault enraged me. Knowing that such terrible moment like this was gonna be octavia's last enraged me… and knowing that i had the ability to do something… empowered me. For a moment, smaller than a split second, I felt my body and everything it was doing, and everything it was changing… I felt all my nerves receiving messages. I felt my muscles harden into what felt like metal. I felt my senses increase, from hearing a bird flap in the distance, to feeling every string on my clothing touch my skin. My eyes shot open and looked at throh and saw his arm now swing his arm down to hit octavia and land the killing blow.

Mikey smiled at his doings and throhs fist was about make contact with her. Before it could make contact. A roaring sound came from his side but he was too late for him notice it in any way and a fist hit him on the side of his face. The impact was so hard that dust and sweat was knocked off his face. He didn't make contact with octavia and he was thrown away 5 meters/16 feet. He hit the ground with a small skidd and dust filled his area. I now stood in throhs original spot, my back hunched over and as my arms hung below me like midnight lycanroc as i took deep breaths with my mouth open. I was now something that would be hard to believe was even human… but this was this was the fullest and complete definition of human physical strength.

I was at max adrenaline.

I turned my head up to the sky and made a loud and powerful roar. So loud that mikey had to cover his ears and waited until it was over. I finished my roar looked at throh. The dust in his area was now clearing and i saw him getting back up but struggling. He had a bad bruise on the cheek that i punched and eye was closed on that side. Mikey was shaking in fear afraid of what monster he just created "T-THROH USE SUPER POWER AND KILL THAT THING" mikey yelled. Throh nodded and suddenly all of his muscles bulked up and he was now swollen with a light purple aura around him. I didn't care, i was gonna rip him apart with my bare hands no matter how big or scary he looked. I made another small roar and charged at him. Throh started to walk up to me with an angry face. I was charging towards him with high speed, and this speed mixed with a punch, means i was gonna break his neck when i punch.

soon i was in range, i balled my fist and and threw a powerful haymaker at his face. I was then suddenly hit back, so quick and hard that my fist was still in contact with his face and i was thrown back to my original spot. I hit the ground and my body flipped around until it stopped with a slide. My body stopped next to octavia and i was laying next to her on my stomach. The side of my face was on the ground and i looked at her unconscious body. She almost looked dead and lifeless, but i knew she was still alive, but she wouldn't be if that throh and mikey are still standing. I start to slow go unconscious as my sight blurred and darkened. His attack was just so powerful. The moment i punched him replayed in my head. "I-i hit him… that was a full power punch" I spoke to myself in my head with an echoey voice "I hit him dead on… he hardly moved an inch…" the replay of the punch showed by my memory. I made contact with his face and it only moved an inch "h-how… its like i never even touched him" after my punch was delivered, his arm opposite to mine came towards my face with a fist balled and slammed me "he didn't even pull back his arm… that wasn't his full power" I fought my mental mind to stay awake. I moved my arms and slammed my palms to the ground pushing myself up, gritting my teeth and grunting. "Ah screw it" i continued to talk inside my head "i moved his head, i hit him and he took some damage, no matter how small it was, there's still a fighting chance" i raised myself up starting as a hunch back and rising with my mouth open as blood dripped out. "I don't care what happens right now, all i care is for octavia to get out of here safely and alive" i raised back up and breathed heavy with my mouth open, staring at throh who was now walking back at me with that same angry stare. "THROH USE FACADE!" mikey yelled with a swipe of his arm. Throh fist balled up as they glowed white. Then he started to walk faster and faster until it became a run then into a charge. I now knew brute strength upfront would only get me killed. So im gonna do what i trained octavia to do, the same technique we were doing to him before this. "People like you mikey is what makes the world have so much terror in the first place" I yelled in my head "and you throh, following orders blindly without even thinking for yourself once or thinking of what you do, your an error, you and mikey, your both errors in this world" I roared at throh loudly baring my teeth as he approached me "and as errors you NEED TO BE DELETED!" i finished my roar ran towards him with my arm pulled back with a fist and a haymaker ready to be thrown. Throh did the same his fist and threw a punch directly to my face. The moment it almost hit, i ducked down to left and his attacked swiped past me. Now i could throw my hit. I delivered my hey maker to the back of his head. It still only moved him like last time but he took the hit, meaning he took damage. After my attack i still had enough time for another, with my second arm i threw a jab punch in the same spot. His head moved less than a haymaker but still was damaged. With my adrenaline pumping, all my senses were heightened. At the corner of my eye, i saw his shoulder started to move to my direction, i looked down his arm and the same arm that threw his punch was coming at me backwards. He was gonna try to hit me with the bottom of his fist. I ducked down dodging it and it flew over my head. I now saw his face up close and couldn't help but to throw an uppercut at him, his head forcefully looked up and his left arm balled into fist and he prepared another punch with my second arm i threw a hook punch at him then he threw his punch. I leaned back and jumped to the opposite direction of his punch, dodging it. The side of his face was exposed and i threw a straight punch at him and another after. He raised his right arm in the air and slammed down sideways into the ground. I jumped to the left dodging it and his fist hit the ground throwing dust into the air. I stepped on his arm jumped up and powerfully spin back kicked him in his face. He was staggered by this attack and fell on his back, one second later, i landed behind him.

I was beating him, there was more hope for octavia… but I now hope that it wasn't too late to take her to a hospital. I stood up and turned and saw throh quickly standing back to his feet. He was bruised and and had blood coming down from his head. He also lost his super power so he was not bulky and tanky anymore. There's more hope than I thought in this fight. Throh struggled to make another stance and eventually did. Mikey was shaking, he was scared and angry. After his small moment of shock he yelled another command "THROH STOP SCREWING AROUND, FINISH HIM OFF" throh was losing strength, so I took my chance. I ran towards throh, i wanted to end this now. When i was close i jump and formed myself into a fly kick "CATCH IT" mikey said. Before I reach throh, he grabbed my foot in midair. This stopped my flying momentum and I hit the ground.

"NOW CIRCLE THROW" before i could get out his grip, throh spinned around and tossed me to the ground. My body scrapped the ground and i violently rolled until i took control of movement and rolled to my arms and legs. I held this position as I slid back and the dirt flew around my hand and shoe like a snow plow. I eventually stopped and looked up. I saw throh charging at me as mikey said "USE LOW SWEEP" throh with his momentum fell back properly and slid towards me with his foot outward. I stood up and tried to evade but right before my second foot could leave the ground as I jumped, he kicked it. This pushed my body into a spin and canceled the range of my jumped. I hit the ground, chest first and some air was knocked out of me. I was very disoriented but pushed myself back up regardless of what i knew what was happening. I soon got back to my feet but my senses still straightening themselves out. I didn't know what it was mikey yelled at first but all I knew is that throhs arms wrapped around my head. It was so sudden and strong that i hardly knew what to do. He was using bind. I kept trying to hold my stand but since throh was shorter i was pulled down and landed on my rear end. While on the ground, i managed to get hands on the inside of his grab and tried to push his arms away. When that didn't work, I quickly switched my arms around to the outside and pull. I had more strength this way but i still couldn't break out. "Cmon throh, finish this off!" mikey yelled. Suddenly throhs grip increased. I as if my skull was literally being crushed. No matter what i did, i couldn't get out. All I could see in between throhs arms was Octavia's body, lying lifelessly. My vision was starting to blur and black out. "This was it" is what I thought "my death… and the death of my family member… all cause of me… because i was naive" my memories of life flashed through my vision again. But one memory was highlighted… another lesson about fighting stronger opponents than you. The vision of it was blurry but enough i could understand. It was an online video of some martial arts lesson. It was karate man in white robes and a black belt, he was standing next to a taller, larger man that he was using as an example. I couldn't understand him but he physically showed moves of using on the bigger guy as demonstration. I figured out what he was trying to show me. The enemy is strong enough to take himself down, so use his strength against him. Weight is a main thing. Then suddenly my eyes shot open, my brain pushed my body one last time to survive, a final stand, a last hope to live. I let go of throhs arms and put all my strength into standing. When I removed my hands, the pressure around my head increased majorly and it felt like my skull was gonna collapse any moment, but I couldn't focus on that, I had to get him off me or else it would be a promise that I would die. I put my hand to the ground and scooted in my leg forward and I start to push myself up, slowly and struggling but soon with pure strength I pushed myself back up and standing. Throh was still on me and i had to lean forward to counter balance his weight. I brace myself and grab throhs arm. I lean forward more than quickly throw myself backwards. I body slammed throh behind my and dust was kicked in air and cover us both. I couldn't see anything but i felt my head in a relief of pain, throhs grip was now loosened. I scooted out from under his arms and crawled out the cloud of dust. My senses were still scrambled due to no blood getting to my head but they were slowly coming back. I kept crawling forward to get more distance away from throh until i had enough strength to stand back and walked backwards. Throh flipped himself over and pushed back up. Still he looked untouched compared to me. I was bleeding from the mouth, the head, i had many bruises and who knows how much internal damage i had.

I was surprised that mikey didn't pull out any of his other pokemon to outnumber me. I looked at him and he had his fist balled, was shaky and had a face of anger. He was confused on what this was, about me fighting. Hes thrown nearly everything at me with throh and i keep getting back up, this was the first time someone ever actually fought back against him. He's only ever picked on the small and defenseless, well today i changed that for him. He looked at me with anger cause i was still alive "you useless pokemon, just kill him, simple as that, or are you too stupid!?" throh looked at mikey angrily "well are you!?" he gave him mad stare for awhile until throh shook his head no "good, now get back to what you were doing and what you trained for!" throh nodded and looked back at me. "Now you use tackle" mikey said and throh quickly took an olympic runners stance and dashed towards me and leaving dust behind him. In this situation it's hard to do anything but i had one idea it was kinda all or nothing idea… and I was willing to take that risk. I held my ground as throh charged at me with arms outward ready to grab me. I moved my legs into fight stance and waited for the moment. Throh was now in range of me and before he could grab me, i jumped above him, as i jumped he grabbed my one leg that was further out. With my other leg, i put my foot on the back of his head and with all of my force, i rapidly kicked down his head. His grip slipped past my foot, and i jump over him. With his momentum of when he was running, his face slammed into the ground and skidded across. His face was deep in the ground as he slid, he made a small trench that was the width of his face. I landed behind him looking at him and saw the whole scene. Throh got back and was covered in dirt. He turned around and the blood on his face mixed with dirt. Throh was still determined to beat me as he got into another fighting stance. Mikey ran closer to us because we were slowly moving away from the center of the clearing… and that was my plan. "Throh use body slam" mikey said as he ran towards us. Throh obey and ran forward then jumps high into the air and coming back down ready to grab me. "Now that's a mistake" I thought to myself as I watched throh come down at me. Right before he was able to grab me, i roll jumped forward dodging it and throh slammed into the ground unready for the impact. A large amount of dust was kicked into the air and throh was unseeable now. I stood up and watched carefully for any movement. There was nothing but silence except the rumbling echo of throh hitting the ground. I stood looking at the dust with an angry face… all i could do right now was hope this was over.

Suddenly his a red hand with a white arm clothing bursted out the dust and slammed the ground. Slowly the dust settled and throh appeared standing up but struggling but he was still willing to kill me. He limped out of the small crater he made. He was very weak now, i could finally finish this off. I started to walk towards him as my fist balled, they squeezed stronger the closer i got. Sood mikey caught up with throh. He pulled out what seemed to be a colorful pebble and gave it to throh. Throh took it and ate in one bite. Mikey made his devilish smile, looked at me and walked backwards. He stopped and said "throh… use super power" i stopped in my tracks and suddenly throh grew bigger and bulky as the thin blue aura float around him. "This again" i thought to myself and slowly walked backwards. "Use tackle" commanded and throh charged at me again with his hands forward. It be harder to do what i did last time now that he has this kind of strength. I had another idea, it also a all of nothing. My plan was to get away from the opening and to the forest and use the trees to my advantage. I turned around and ran for the trees as throh chased me. He was only slightly faster than me and he was getting closer, but he was getting closer at the perfect speed. I sprinted with all my force until and i turned around and saw throh was now close. As i got closer to a tree throh was right behind me. I reached the tree, vertically ran up and kicked myself the opposite direction above throh. He had too much speed to stop and he slammed face first into the tree. I landed behind him and saw tree shaking violently and a large amount of leaves and dead branches fell around it. Throh stood back and held his head as his senses tried to reorganize themselves. He was vulnerable now, i ran towards him and the moment he turned around he was slammed with my haymaker back into the tree. Again he was disoriented, i kept throwing powerful punches at his over and over as the back of his head hit the tree every time. "THROH STOP SCREWING AROUND AND USE CIRCLE THROW" mikey yelled and throh grabbed my next punch by my forearm and swung me around and threw me deeper into the forest. I flew in midair and before i could hit the ground, my chest slammed into a tree and i forcefully spit blood out. I slid down the tree and i landed on my shoulder and flipped to my back. My senses were not scrambled but my breath was knocked out of me so bad that I felt I couldn't breath at all. I gripped my chest and struggled for oxygen to enter my lungs. Besides that, my chest was in a lot of pain, an amount I've never felt before. I looked my right and saw throh jogging up to me. Just looking at his face made me angry and reminded me why i fight, this pumped my adrenaline again and i forgot about the pain. i rolled over and used my arms and legs and jumped back. Before he could hit me and his fist slammed into the ground of where I was at. I took a fighting stance again and stared at him. The area was now slightly dark with the leaves making shade from the sun. at the corner of my eye, i saw mikey standing far away from us, with that scared and confused look on his face "use facade!" he said and throh jogged back at me again with one of his fist glowing white. I walked backwards near a tree until he was in striking distance. He raised his arm in the air and struck down. I evaded his attack jumped behind him. His fist slammed into the ground easily missing me. I turned my body to the side, raised my leg in the air and gave him a powerful side kick into his back. He slammed onto the tree in front of him, the tree shaked on his impact and leaved fell. I jumped back away from him as he turned around. "Use tackle!" mikey said. Again throh quickly took a runner's stance and launched himself at me. It would be too risky to jump over him or on a tree, i had to make a new tactic. I quickly aligned his running path into a tree be moving to the side. I slowly backed up as he got closer charging at me. When he was 3 meters away from me, I quickly squaded down turn to the side and laid my body on the ground flat. Before throh could stop himself or stop me, he foot caught my side and he tripped forward, flinging his body into a tree with another powerful impact. I got back and look at him. He was on his side struggling to get back up. His swollen muscles and purple aura were less now. He was losing his super power ability. I could of went in for another attack but I learned my lesson, I had to wait for the moment to give another powerful attack, i can't be greedy.

Throh got back up, slowly and wobbly, there was blood coming down his head and mouth, one of his eyes were bruised, and his body was scrapped in dirt marks and i knew he had bad internal damage… i could say the same for myself. I got into another fight stance, raising my fist and spreading my legs. I was acting if i was ready to fight him head on. " throh i swear to god your blind, use facade, and don't slam into a tree!" mikey yelled. throh was very disoriented and could only hear the word facade from him. He balled his fist and glowed faintly. Throh ran towards me wobbly and soon got his balanced and ran faster and with less wobble. I slowly backed up as he approached. When i was in range, one of his fist glowed brightly and he raised it into the air and swung down. I jumped back quickly backwards evading it and his attack swung right in front of me. His other fist glowed brightly and he swung a hook punch at me. I quickly ducked down and rolled backwards and i quickly rolled back onto my feet. "Your making yourself a fool throh, just give up!" i said as throh walked towards me. I looked behind myself quickly to find another tree and targeted the closest one. I looked back at him and he had an angry face, he was angry that i was doing his attacks, it was like I was playing with him. I raised up my fist and walked backwards and side was to angle him into another tree. I made a small laugh in amusement "hehe, i guess your trainer was right… i guess you really are stupid!" i taunted him. Suddenly his face became more angry and his walking immediately turned into a charge. I jumped backwards quickly to get closer to the tree. As throh got closer, he readyed a haymaker punch as he raised his arm behind him. This made it too easy to recognize his attack. Soon my back nearly touching the tree when he was in range for his attack. He threw his punch at me and i quickly ducked down and his punch went straight into the tree. The moment on impacted i felt the wind of his punch over my head, and a large amount of tree bark shattered everywhere and rained on me. I felt as if everything was in slow motion, because I could see every piece of the tree fly in front of me in detail. I looked up to throh, and his eyes were still looking forward they angrily and bloodshot. His attack was powerful enough to kill me, and if my head would be pinned behind the tree by his fist, it would of smashed like a watermelon. This was now my chance. I balled my right fist, rose up brought an uppercut punch in his chin. He was forced to look up violently from the force and some blood spurted from his mouth. After that punch and i stood upright, spinned around to my left and delivered a powerful side kick into his chest. He was pushed back by the impact and was staggered more than the upper cut. When I staggered him again, I quickly gave him a straight punch into his face. This was to stun him a little more so he couldn't react. His head shaked violently as more blood came from his face. With the same arm, i grabbed his right arm, turned around quickly and pulled him over my shoulder as i leaned down a little and let him roll off. His body slammed into the ground and dust was thrown into the air as i still held his arm. He was very disoriented and was grunting in pain. This was my chance to end it, right now. I quickly wrapped both of my arms around his arm and squeezed it to my chest, holding it tight. I then stepped on his other arm and put my foot on his neck and started to push down and pull on his arm to make the pressure harder on his neck.

throhs eyes shoot open and he started to struggle, trying to move his pinned arm. I felt his arm slipping under my foot. I knew i couldn't hold it down so I raised my foot and stomped on his arm, pinning it hard and breaking his radius bone. Throh groaned loudly from the pain and stopped moving that arm. Mikey ran closer to us and yelled "throh get up you idiot! You'll be the biggest waste of money if you lose." throh heard this and couldn't take the fact that a human was humiliating him like this. Again he tried to get out of my grip. He started to pull down the arm i was pulling up. Is started to notice that i slowly being pulled down with his arm. He was trying to escape again. "Where do you think your going!" i yelled in between my gritted teeth as spit flew out my mouth. I tightened my grip on his arm and pulled up all my available strength. I straighten his arm again but i kept pulling, as i groaned hard as i forcing my mind to keep giving me strength. I roared loudly in the air as i pulled up and suddenly there was a loud muffled pop from throhs arm and it extended, i dislocated his arm. Throh groaned loudly as blood started to spit out his mouth.

Mikey watched in horror. He knew once throh is out, he would be completely defenseless against me. Mikey did not see me as a person nor as a human. To him i was a demon, a monster, the thing that would inflict the punishment for everything he's done. I kept pulling hard and slowly throhs resistance and vocal noises started to die down. Soon… nothing… the only noise i could hear was the wind and my voice voice making the noise of struggling effort. When i noticed my voice only and throhs resistance has completely ceased i stopped pulling his arm and looked down, breathing heavy. Throhs eyes were closed and i saw no movement. I wasn't sure if he was dead of knocked out but i knew he was out of the fight. I dropped his arm and stepped off him. Mikey's legs were shaking and was in shock as in what he just saw. He felt a large wave of disparity go over him. I slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of mikey as he looked into mine. Once he saw them, fear quickly took over him and by instinct, he turned around and ran off as fast as he could. I decided not chase him. I walk to nearby tree that was smashed, ripped out a large piece of wood and with precision, and power i throw it at mikey's back.

As he ran, the large piece of wood hits his back and breaking into 2 pieces. He made a small yell in pain, holding his back as he hit the ground and making a small skid from his running momentum. He laid on the ground, slowly squirming in pain as I walk up to him. When i get close he notices me and quickly tries to run off again. He only quickly trips over himself many times and constantly keeps falling. I grab his leg and pull him back. His eyes and body filled with fear as he looked at me. I grab his neck and start to lift him up in the air with a few grunts. Mikey holds my arm as his legs kick in the air and struggles hard for air. My face in an emotionless but pissed looked stares at him. "If i ever see, hear, know your around me or my pokemon, i will beat you until you'll have to eat all your meals through a straw" i say sternly to him. He nods quickly and chokes more as he loses air. I continue to hold him in air abit longer and soon throw him forward. He hits the ground on his back, rolls backwards and stops on in chest. He breathes heavy for a few seconds then slowly gets back up, very shaky and disoriented and walks away coughing. I watch him walk away for a few seconds, pounding if i should kill him but i decide not to. I huff in letting that thought go… then i remember the whole reason this fight started. "Octavia" i thought to myself and I quickly ran to her. I come to a sliding stop and kneel down to her. "Octavia, you ok!?" her eyes barely open up and she weakly looks at me. Her hand tries to reach for me, i quickly grab it "your ok your ok don't worry" i say quickly but you can hear the fear in my voice. Her eyes close again "no no NO NO" i quickly pick up her body, look around from where we came from, trying to remember our path. I remember our path and take a deep breath and ran as fast as I could in that direction. It was odd but i felt i was running very fast, my eyes have seem to see more things, as in I see less blur but at this speed is incredible. At the time I did not admire this nor think it, my only thought was to make sure she lived.

Even though it felt like forever,but soon I made it back to my family in only a few minutes. I ran up the porch and banged on the door with my head "someone help! Get your keys, we need to get the Pokemon center now!" I yelled through the door. Soon I heard quick footsteps approach and the door opened. It was my aunt, she looked at me with shock, saw my face covered in blood and my body with patches of deep scrapes, swollen, and bruised. Her eyes filled with concerned fear for me "d-deyjean w-what happened to-" she said but I cut her off "get your keys now! We gotta go to the pokecenter! Octavia is hurt very bad!" I could see everyone in the background stand up or come from another room approach us with curious or concerned faces. My father was the first to arrive and saw us "what the… what happen to you 2!?" he said

"It's a long story, just please we have to go now, idk how much-" i suddenly cough up some blood "time" I finish as if it didn't happen. My father and anut looked me with fear "we need to get you to a hospital" my father said as he squeezed between the doorway and my aunt and put his hand on my shoulder. I backed away when he did "forget about me, we need to get octavia to the pokecenter now or she will die! Now someone pls get your keys now!" i yelled with some tears going down my face. Everyone got silent for a moment. After a few seconds of stunned silence, my aunt reached to wall near the door and grabbed her keys from a hook. "Lets go" she said with sudden change of tone that was serious and walked to her car quickly. I was a bit surprised by her attitude change but quickly caught on and ran to the car and entered the passenger side and my aunt got in. my father ran to the car and yelled back to my family who were crowded on the porch and watching the scene "don't worry everyone, everything is ok, just an accident!" he yelled to them and entered the back seat. My aunt pulled out the drive and quickly burned off down the road to the hospital.

As we drove there, my father asked "why is she's not in her pokeball" i thought to myself for a bit and i didnt know why. If I would have done that sooner that would of helped her heal a bit, rather than just carrying her. Infact, carrying her probably hurt her more. I quickly dug in my, pulled out my pokeball and tapped her. She turned into a ball of light and went inside the ball. I stared at the ball and questioned myself "why wasn't I logical and put her in the ball long ago" I thought to myself quietly.

The humming sound of the car seemed to be drowned out from my thinking, I was in my own hypnosis as i thought to myself. It should be first instinct that once your pokemon was down, it should return to the ball immediately… but i didn't do that, even after i first punched throh it would have been a perfect chance, the fight would have been avoided and she wouldn't be in such bad condition now. During that whole fight her body was just sitting there getting worse by the second! "If only i were smart enough to put her inside that ball long ago, she wouldn't be near dead at this point! Why didn't i do it… because i didn't she's probably gonna die now cause i was too late!" i yelled in my thoughts and tears started to roll down my face as i trembled "why! Why! Why didn't i save her long ago!" i yelled in my thoughts. Her dying knowing her last moments were not even happy kept pounding at mental mind. I my thinking was she was hurt bad and now get better but now it was sure she was gonna die. I couldn't take it anymore but yet i kept thinking of it and mentally yelling at myself saying "now shes gonna die because of my dumb decisions! I should've backed out of that fight! I should've never fought throh! I should've put her in the ball long ago!..." my tears now are like a waterfall as they soaked the chest of my shirt and i started to sniffle "i… i… I SHOULDVE NEVER ADOPTED HER!" i screamed in my head and i started to tremble more. My father noticed me and put his hand on my shoulder "deyjean?" he said.

The moment he touched me, I broke out my hypnosis and basically forgot about it. I looked at him "yes?" he had a worried face "what happen to you 2?"

"I… I got into a fight with a with a throh…" I explained the rest of my story on the way to the pokecenter. My father was near speechless. Soon my aunt drifted into a parking spot very terribly and the moment we stopped I quickly got out the car, and the first few steps, were extremely wobbly. This took me by surprise and i fell onto my hands and knees. The feeling was like if you stood up too fast but I wasn't seeing the colors nor did it wear off quickly. I grunted as I hit the ground and before I knew it my father was helping me up "deyjean what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me up by my arms.

"I… i-i just tripped… i'm fine" i gently pushed out his grip but was still a bit wobbly but i managed to stay up. Something was wrong with me but i didn't want to admit it… i had to get octavia help. I continued to jog to the entrance and when the automatic doors opened my shoulder hit the door and i almost fell but again kept pushing myself. I gritted my teeth and grunted as i continue to stay up and keep going to the desk "p-please… my pokemon is hurt…" my movements got worse and worse as i held out my pokeball for someone to take it. My vision was getting darker and darker with every skidding step and very soon i hit the floor and dropped the pokeball. As the pokeball rolled away from me i used every bit of my strength to pull myself to it. I dragged my body to it and soon I found no strength in me to keep going, my arms dropped to the floor and my last sight before my eyes closed was a hand grab the ball and soon all was an abyss of blackness, no feeling, no hearing… nothing.

What seemed like a split second my eyes slowly opened, everything was blurry and dark and I heard an odd beeping sound to my side. My eyes adjusted to the scene and I saw I was in a hospital room, there was a white blanket covering me, the IV in my arm and oxygen tubes in my nose. My senses slowly came back to me and after 30 mins i fully woke up. I looked around and saw the remote that could call the doctor, I quickly grabbed it and pressed it. After 3 minutes and tall old doctor walked in my room. "What's the problem?" he said as he walked to me "octavia… where is my pokemon" i said almost weak.

"She's in the Pokemon center next in the other building" the moment i heard that I immediately tried to get out of bed but the doctor stopped my by putting his hands on my shoulders

"What are you doing?" he said

"I need to see octavia"

"No you need to rest now lay down"

"NO i need to check on her, I need to know if she's ok!" I pushed his arms away and tried to stand.

"Listen listen, I understand. But you need to rest, i'll go ask the nurses of there ok"

"I want to see her myself" I tried to walk and again he stopped me.

"Ok… ok… but you need the IV in you… just lay down real quick and i'll make you mobile" i gave him stare and laid back down. He nodded and went behind me and did something to machines and removed my oxygen tube from my nose. "Ok now get up, slowly don't strain your body please" I quickly stood up, grabbed the IV hanger and walked out the room rolling with me. The doctor sighed at my hard headedness and walked behind me. Soon we made it to the other building and ran into nurse joy. I didn't look in a mirror yet but when she saw me she jumped. I was guessing i wasn't in the best of conditions. The doctor asked where my mienfoo was and she quickly nodded and beckoned us to follow her and we did. Only 2 rooms away was a room full of pokeballs in some machine that took up half the room. She typed in something the computer and i saw a robot arm grab a pokeball and hand it to her. She took it and handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at it closely and i said octivas name out loud without noticing and suddenly a ball of light bursted out and hit the floor and there stood octavia the mienfoo. She no longer look beat up or bloody, her fur was silk smooth that the light made it shine on the curves, her eyes bright and beautiful, it was as if she was just born and hardly walked 7 feet/ 2.1 meters. I was a bit stunned and amazed. She had a smile on her face and looked up at me then it went to shocked "i know i know i'm not beautiful right now… but name one time i was" hearing my voice and my humor and she immediately through aside my looks and hugged my leg hard. I smiled wide, knelt down and hugged her back and a tear fell down my face. "Im… im so glad your okay…" i said and she responded back in mienfoo softly and she sobbed abit in my shoulder. Tho i'm sure she said "me too". After nearly a minute the doctor tapped my shoulder "deyjean you should get back to your bed" i let go of her and looked at him and sighed "ok…" i said sadly and i looked at nurse joy "nurse joy, octavia looks fine, could she come back with me?" i asked and octavia looked at her also with a sad concerned face, in fear she would say no. nurse joy opened her mouth but did not speak when she saw our faces of sadness. "Well… she…" she sighed "ya know what yes she can… but she can't do anything majorly physical for 2 weeks ok?" a smile formed on my face "yes ma'am!" i looked at octavia and saw she had a wide smile with her tail wagging weightlessly. I stood up with a small grunt as i felt a small pain in my chest. "Thank you nurse joy… let's go" I said and started to walk out the room holding the IV stand. Octavia and the doctor walked along with me down the hallway.

Soon i was in my bed laying down with octavia. The doctor had to leave to get my results and check other patients. Octavia was wrapped in my arm relaxing next to me and we sat there in silence peaceful silence, enjoy each others presents. After 20 mins the doctor came into the room with a clip broad and wearing glasses "ok deyjean, i have your results and i must say… i've never seen anything like this… i question how your even alive and how it happened…" i looked at him "what… is it some new disease? Am i a patient zero!?" i said in fear, he chuckled "no no, it's all physical damage. Well first off, the reason you past out was due to lack of blood and exhaustion. You internally bleed out and not enough blood got to your brain. How you bleed out is because you have 3 broken ribs on your right, 2 broken out of place and 1 shattered. The sharp pieces stabbed into your lungs and other organs and that's why you coughed up blood, but the stab was not deep luckily. Uhh lets see, your right forearm bone is cracked, parts of your left cheek bone is also cracked. your arm muscles and some leg muscles are ripped apart majorly, that's why you feel weak. You have major bruising all around your body, especially your face. Your heart and brain shown signs of extreme use and from my theory of how you got into this condition is because of adrenaline, it shows you've had an extreme amount flowing through you at one time actually… the most a human can ever unleash… in summary of all this. You body and mind was pushed to its limit and whatever you did caused these injuries."I looked at him shocked and I started to feel my body thinking to myself "how was able to do that and not noticed 1 bit" there was a moment of silence as i thought to myself. "May I ask… what happened to you?" the doctor asked and I looked at him then looked down "i got into a fight with a throh" i said lowly."

"Well then… that makes sense now… im very impressed you survived… did you win?" I nodded slightly. "Was it for her sake?" I nodded again "Hmm… I can see it was a moment of many bad things I will not ask any more of it… but… if your willing to do that for your pokemon… then I can't think of a better trainer for her" he smiled "don't worry, in 1 week you'll be leaving" octavia smiled.

"Thank you doctor… uhh i never got your name?"

"Veilmat"

"... thank you doctor veilmat" he nodded and walked out the room. Octavia again snuggled in my arm and I laid back down again closing my eyes and after 5 mins we both fell asleep.

1 month later I was back to work, I had a job on the docks for shipping thing, i would simply move boxes from here to there and make sure everything was there and in order. During my lunch break I was sitting on the edge of the concrete dock, staring out into the sea while eating a sandwich. I was thinking once I get enough money saved, i wanna leave my region and see others… with octavia.

And now I'm here… on an island with her and few close friends I have made here. I believe that even though my life isn't the best… is that what makes it perfect. Well there you go, I explained my life story. Which i'm sure you didn't even care for but eh. If you didn't care then why did you read it? But for those who did i hope you found it interesting… well… guess I'll wake up octavia. She wanted to explore more the island with me today.


End file.
